1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the invention relate to an image photographing, and more particularly, to a flexible image photographing apparatus having a plurality of image photographing units and a flexible body capable of being transformed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image photographing apparatuses such as a digital camera, a digital camcorder, etc. use an image sensor to convert light which enters through a lens into electrical signal, and store the electrical signal in a memory, etc., thereby providing still images or moving images of the objects.
The conventional image photographing apparatus has an image photographing unit to convert light into images. The image photographing unit includes an image sensor, and a lens portion to allow light to enter the image sensor from outside.
Because the conventional image photographing apparatus has only one image photographing unit, to perform a panoramic photography is difficult, and to perform a stereo photography (or three-dimensional photography) is not always possible.
Also, because the conventional image photographing apparatus has an angle of view of approximate 60 degrees, when the conventional image photographing apparatus is used for videoconferencing, each videoconferencing person needs to use one image photographing apparatus. Therefore, for a number of people which perform videoconference with other people in a separate location, a specific conference room having a plurality of image photographing apparatuses is required. That is, the conventional image photographing apparatus has a place limit for videoconferencing.